With the economic globalization, and the pursuit of high efficiency in production, intelligentized production is an irreversible trend. At the same time, as the people's living standard rising and therefore the labor cost increasing, it is particularly important for automatic industrial manufacture and development. Automatic conveying system is the aorta of the entire industrial production line, providing a high-speed conveying at a certain distance. Currently, for such a long-distance load conveying, typically gear-rack drive, belt conveyor, linear guide slider and roller for guiding are used. However, those driving and guiding methods adopted for the conventional conveying systems post higher accuracy requirements on parts machining, equipment installation and commissioning, and the current friction conveying systems of the prior art have a problem that there exists a short period of time during which the load conveyed is not driven between stations.